Sweeney Todd
by Sweet Night
Summary: As young John Quinn arrives to the city of London, his new friend Mr. Redfern claims to be one of the best barbers of the town. MY friends! who would like to shave?


_Well hello there! _

_Yes Tina, I wrote a new story -_- lol ;) _

_This story is dedicated to two wonderful girls! Jen and Jess! I hope you girls like the story because I've been saying for over a year that I will write something like this. lol so I found time and inspiration! :O_

_Hope you like it! and don't forget to review so I can know your opinion about it! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. _

_-Sweet Night_

* * *

It was a cold rainy night in the city of London. The dirty streets only supported the terrific and lonely streets where the sound of silent rats walking around the pavement could be heard through the sewers, the laugh of prostitutes and drunks could be heard on vague corners as laugh and cheers came from those popular taverns as the strong smell of urine and rubbish filled the cold air.

That same air was the one that young John Quinn smelled as his boat made its way through the calm waters of the Thames towards the pier. His father, the minister had called for his son to come back from his expedition as his only son was about to turn 18, an age where his son would officially stop being a child and turn into a man ready to be shown in society.

As the air crushed against his face, John closed his eyes and grinned to the air smelling the familiar smell of home "There is no place like London" he said with a voice reflecting his ignorance and dreams. That voice, soft and sweet, innocent and strong, filled with joy and hopes could not be gladder to be back at home. His hair black as the night seemed to be reflected on his dark eyes as he looked at the city with certain appreciation.

"There is no place like London" said a bitter voice behind him. John slowly turned and looked surprised and confused to the old man. "Mr. Redfern, sir?"

The old man did not turn to face him. His dark and dirty red hair danced with the filthy air as his look faintly and lost looked through the water. "You are young" his bitter and dark voice said slowly "Life has been kind to you". John kept on looking to the odd man as the hate on his voice was visible "You will learn"

Curiosity took over the naïve boy who decided to follow the old man as the descended from the old boat. A few people were around the empty streets, prostitutes looking for tired sailors or drunks trying to get to their homes. John fixed his jacket to protect himself from the cold air and threw his bag over his shoulder quietly following to his new friend. "Do you need help with your luggage sir?" he asked politely. But the odd man shook his head without taking away that dark look from his hideous face "Tis here go our separate way John Quinn, I will not soon forget the good hip bountiful, nor the young man who saved my life". John followed a bit cheerful "There's no cause to thank me for that sir. It would have been a poor Christian indeed who would have spotted you pinching and tossing on that raft and not given the alarm" His voice reflecting his young age was filled with vitality and cheerfulness, the old red hair man only rolled his eyes and answered bitterly "There's many a Christian would've done just that and not lost a winks sleep over it either".

John followed quietly and asked "Is everything alright Mr. Redfern?"

The red haired man did not turn to look at the boy once again "This filthy town is filled with memories boy" he said looking at the group of men walking to their homes "There was a barber and his wife… and she was beautiful, but another man noticed her beauty and sent the barber overseas to take his place". John looked confused and approached the man slowly but before he could ask anything the red hair man turned to face him for the very first time "I want to thank you Mr. Quinn for scolding me to this town"

"Do you have any place to stay Mr. Redfern? I am quite sure my father would not mind having guest at home, especially a man friend of mine" The young boy asked softly. The red haired man looked at the young boy, the boy's eyes. Those eyes, filled with dreams and hopes that would soon crush down as his had as well a long time ago when his wife…

Redfern shook his head quickly before his own eyes would reveal too much and shook his head slowly looking at the floor harshly "No thank you. I have somewhere else to be"

John Quinn smiled softly "I have honored my promise never to question you. I've come to think of you as a friend, and if trouble lies ahead for you in London, if you need any help… or money"

The old man looked at the boy immediately snapping the idea with his dark eyes filled with hate "No!"

John took a step backwards slowly and swallowed "My apologies sir, I did not mean to offend you at all" The old man nodded and relaxed his frown a bit as he turned to stare back to the floor. John smiled again and extended a hand to the odd man "Will I ever see you again sir?"

"You may visit me if you like" he said quietly "I will open a barbershop, you will find it easily as one of the best ones in this town, find me in Fleet Street and young man. I wouldn't wander" The old man looked at the boy's hand and ignored it turning towards St. Paul Cathedral. John could only follow with his eyes as the dark silhouette disappeared entering the dark and empty streets of London as in the cold air a soft murmur could be heard _"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin of the world I habit it and it's morals aren't worth what a pig could spit and it goes by the name of London"_.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Rats squeezed as the angry steps filled the air with darkness and terror. Legends said that animals can sense danger when is close. As the red hair man approached his old home the sound of millions of filthy rats running through the dark streets could be heard by the few people in the streets. Quietly the old red hair man approached his old home slowly opening the dusty door. Little light filled the place as a sweaty woman kneaded. Unsure of what to do, the man coughed softly calling the woman's attention that faintly looked up, the old man slowly turned to get out of the room before a demanding scream stopped him. "Wait! What's your rush? What's your hurry? You gave me such a -Fright, I thought you was a ghost! Half a minute, can'tcher sit! Sit you down, sit! All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks! Did you come here for a pie, sir?" the woman smiled with excitement reflecting through her dark eyes. The old man eyed the woman carefully and nodded once without breaking eye contact. With excitement, the woman turned to the counter and handed him a pie "This are the worst pies in London, Even that's polite! The worst pies in London, If you doubt it, take a bite! Is that just disgusting? You have to concede it! It's nothing but crusting! Here, drink this" she said quickly handing him a glass of wine "you'll need it! The worst pies in London..." the old man spitted the pie and drank silently as he kept on eyeing the mad woman who kept on babbling "And no wonder with the price of meat, What it is, When you get it. Never thought I'd live to see the day men'd think it was a treat findin' poor animals wot are dyin' in the street! Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop! Does a business but I notice something weird. Lately all her neighbors' cats have disappeared!" The old man raised an eyebrow and kept on drinking his wine quietly interested on what the woman was saying "Have to hand it to her -Wot I calls, enterprise poppin' pussies into pies! wouldn't do in my shop! Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick! And I'm tellin' you, them pussycats is quick!" she then stopped and covered her mouth realizing how much she had said and cleaning her dirty dress she turned back to the counter trying to hide her uneasiness "No denying times is hard, sir" She said looking back the man for the first time.

The old man drank slowly and smiled faintly "I am looking for someone" he said quietly "A woman, she used to live here"

The lady cleaned her dress and swallowed hard "It's a long story sir, but I can tell you that the woman who used to live here poisoned herself. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me"

A glass breaking was the only answer the woman had…

* * *

_Do not forget to Review_

_and I hope you enjoyed it_

_-Sweet Night._


End file.
